


Web of Words

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Grima's words wrapped him in a web of silence and helplessness.





	Web of Words

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Hearing" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I wanted to try a different character, for a change, and I've enjoyed writing Theoden before, so here you go. And yes, that is a Thorongil reference. *grin*

Grima's words wrapped him in a web of silence and helplessness... seeing and hearing what went on, but unable to do or say anything. He watched Eomer, loyal Eomer, dragged out of the hall and exiled; saw Eowyn, beautiful Eowyn, begging him and crying... though for what, he did not know.

Sharper words, brighter words, hopeful words that released him from his prison seared his ears, and his sight cleared to reveal Gandalf, and a man he almost knew.

Hearing the truth of Eowyn's tears and Eomer's exile, of Theodred's untimely death, made him wish he had never been freed.


End file.
